


So Put Your Hand in Mine

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack-ish, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rated T for language, hand holding, idek, oblivious yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>holding hands can be platonic, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Put Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> or: The 5 Times Lev held Yaku's Hand So He "Wouldn't Get Lost" and the 1 Time Yaku Realized Lev Was Actually Being a Smooth Little Shit Who Wanted to Hold His Hand in a Totally Not-Platonic Way.

**1.**

          Lev was terrified of the crowds in Tokyo. He was also a bit of a baby about it. “There are so many people!” he whined. Yaku suppressed a sigh. If he wanted to babysit, he would have talked to his aunt. Unfortunately, he couldn’t really leave.

          It was a team outing to the mall. “For fun!” Kuroo had exclaimed. “It’ll bring us together!” he had said. Yaku wanted to kill him. The _minute_ they got there, he and Kenma had disappeared. The rest of the team had also vanished, saying something about a movie, leaving Yaku with Lev. Alone. He was going to go crazy.

          “You’re so much taller than them though.” Yaku frowned. Even after a month of playing with Lev, his height, especially when compared to Yaku’s, was still a sore subject.

          “But there’re so many people!” Lev repeated. He looked genuinely afraid. “What happens if we get separated? I don’t know enough Japanese to talk to people!” He turned to Yaku, his eyes wide. “Can I hold your hand?” he asked.

          “What the hell?” Yaku yelled.

          “Just so I don’t get lost.” Lev explained; his expression earnest. He slipped his hand into Yaku’s and squeezed. “Where do you wanna go?” he asked, swinging their hands.

          Yaku stared at their hands for a bit, before shrugging it off. “I need new knee pads.” he told Lev.

          “Okay!” Lev beamed and then pulled Yaku through the crowd.

 

**2.**

          “Wow,” Lev breathed as he took in the enormity of the school and its surrounding grounds.

          “It’s just a practice match.” Yaku muttered, but he could feel the familiar thrum of excitement running through his veins. Besides, the stupid school was rather big both in terms of size and number of people.

          “Okay, pair up!” Kuroo ordered. “There’s a fuckton of people here and I don’t want anyone getting lost.” Kenma stood next to him, his phone held loosely in one hand.

          Lev’s hand slipped into Yaku’s almost immediately. “I don’t want to lose you Yaku-san.” he explained seriously. “You can see me over the crowd but I can’t see you.”

          Yaku briefly considered kicking Lev in the shins but, figuring they actually needed him in working condition, settled for pinching the back of his hand.

          “ _Ow_!” Lev whined. “Yaku-san, that hurts!” he protested.

          “You need to shut up or I’m dumping your ass and letting you fend for yourself.” Yaku threatened.

          Lev shut up but tightened his grip on Yaku’s hand. Yaku, for his part, tried not to roll his eyes.

 

**3.**

          They were at the mall again, and Yaku was starting to think that these “team outings” were code for Kuroo pitiful attempts at dates with Kenma.

          Yaku sighed, feeling world weary. He should just leave now. There was no reason to stay, especially since most of the team had quickly abandoned him.

          Everyone except Lev, that is. Lev had stayed with him and was now talking excitedly about his little sister’s birthday. “I need to buy a gift for her, but I don’t know what to get.” he groaned. “Could you help me?” he asked eagerly.

          Yaku sighed and considered saying something about homework and chores, but Lev’s eyes were wide and eager and he couldn’t bring himself to let him down. “Sure.” he said instead. Jeez, he was going soft already.

          “Thank you!” Lev exclaimed. “She’s your size, so I think this’ll work.”

          “Wait, what?” Yaku spluttered, insulted, but Lev’s hand was already in his and he was being dragged along.

          “Don’t want to lose you!” Lev explained in a sing-song voice as he swung their arms. Yaku just sighed.

 

**4.**

          “Whoa,” Lev breathed out. He then turned to Yaku. “We’re finally at the prefectures!” he exclaimed.

          “That we are.” Yaku agreed, smiling fondly.

          They were finally at prefectures and scheduled against one of them more mediocre teams. The whole team was pumped up, either bouncing on the balls of their toes like Yaku was or ripping off their shirts and nearly getting kicked out (really only Yamamoto, who got a firm yelling at from their coach). Lev himself looked really excited but he was also (worryingly) turning pale.

          “Okay everyone pair up!” Kuroo ordered, slipping his arm around Kenma’s shoulders.

          Lev shot out a hand immediately and grabbed Yaku’s.

          “I’m not going to get lost!” Yaku snapped. He was a third year, damnit. He didn’t need his _kouhai_ looking after him and trying bossing him around.

          “Yaku-san, everyone needs a partner.” Lev lectured seriously. Yaku stared at him for a long second and then kicked him in the shins.

          “I just want to know where you are, please don’t kill me!” Lev exclaimed, jumping out of reach.

          “Yaku don’t kill him, we actually need him for the match! Do it after we win!” Kuroo called from the front of their group. Lev sighed with relief, but Yaku was already over it. Instead he was running Lev’s words through his head.

          _“I want to know where you are.”_ he had said and, _damn_ , if that didn’t make Yaku feel fluffy and mushy inside.

          “Shit,” he said softly. He was so screwed.

          He tightened his grip on Lev’s hand as his heart pounded. He _liked_ Lev. He _like-liked_ Lev, if you wanted to be junior high about it.

          “Fuck,” he whispered to himself. He was so fucking screwed.

 

**5.**

          “Hell to the fucking to the yes!” Kuroo screamed. He was jumping up and down and high-fiving random people. “Hell fucking yes!” he added.

          Yaku laughed as Kuroo slapped his hand. He could relate to the crazy awesome feeling Kuroo was currently experiencing. They all could.

          “Where are we going?” Yamamoto stood up on a bench and cupped his hands around his mouth as he bellowed.

          “NATIONALS!” the entire team screamed back and then broke into cheers. Yaku knew his voice was going to be unbelievably hoarse tomorrow, but couldn’t bring himself to care. They were going to _nationals_. They were going to _destroy_ everyone, including stupid Karasuno and their stupid scary quick duo.

          “We need to celebrate!” someone, Yaku couldn’t tell who, exclaimed. Kuroo then got that look in his eye, this scary gleam of cunningness, which Yaku had learnt over the past three years to fear.

          “Amusement park!” he yelled. “Amusement park! Amusement park!” The chant took up until the whole team was roaring their way out of the campus.

          The amusement park was a local haunt of theirs. It wasn’t big and most of the rides were childish but it was _their_ place and it was _fun_.

          Lev came close to Yaku as they stood in line for their tickets. “Yaku-san,” He poked his forearm.

          “Hmm?” Yaku looked up at Lev, at his wide, open face and he felt his heart skip a beat.

          “I’ve never been here before.” He fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket and scuffed his feet against the dirt. He peered imploringly down at Yaku. “Could, could I-?”

          “Fine, you can stay with me.” Yaku sighed, trying to sound resigned but mostly failing. Lev grinned.

          “Thank you Yaku-san!” he exclaimed, beaming.

          Yaku felt his heart speed up as he watched Lev. “N-no problem.” he managed to say. Lev was going to be the death of him; he could tell.

          Lev slipped his hand into Yaku’s and said, “Don’t want to lose you!” in his usual cheerful tone.

          “If you make one comment about my height I _will_ end you.” Yaku threatened, but his threat was empty. They were going to _nationals_ and _nothing_ , not even the wildly inappropriate wink Kuroo sent him, could dampen his mood.

          (Lev and his smiles however, was a totally different story.)

 

**+1**

          They were heading to yet _another_ practice match against Karasuno and Yaku could swear Kuroo organized them simply for the petty reason of getting on Tsukishima’s nerves. Yaku felt bad for Tsukishima, and his freckled peacekeeper of a friend, but not actually bad enough to do anything about it. Besides, these things were pretty fun.

          They were walking up to Karasuno’s gym from the bus stop nearby. Kuroo was grumbling about “stupid hilly streets to schools in the middle of nowhere” while the rest of them laughed at him.

          Finally they reach the school and Kuroo called them to a halt. “It wouldn’t do to, huhh, show up, ah, out of breath.” he explained, panting. No one bothered to point out that he was the only one out of breath.

          There were a handful people milling around, and some of them seemed to recognize the Nekoma uniform. One girl, who looked like a third year, walked up to them.

          “Michimiya Yui,” she said and stuck a hand out to Kuroo. Kuroo took it.

          “Kuroo Tetsurou, and this is the Nekoma Volleyball team.” He gestured at the team and then grinned lazily, which was flirtatious for Kuroo. Michimiya gave him an unimpressed look. Yaku liked her instantly.

          “You’re here to play Karasuno, obviously. I’ll take you to them.” She set off and, for lack of other options, they followed her.

          Lev slipped his hand into Yaku’s with his usual bright, “Don’t want to lose you!”

          Yaku frowned and looked around at the _stunning_ lack of people other than themselves. “There is literally no one here other than us; why do you have to hold my hand?” he asked and then the implications of this hit him and he wanted to take back his words.

          Lev froze, pulling Yaku to a stop as well. His face was flushed and he wasn’t looking at Yaku. “I- well...” he trailed off. He dropped Yaku’s hand and stared at the ground, his hair falling forward to hid his eyes.

          He stood there, his hands balling into fists, and then said, in a quiet plaintive voice, “I _like_ you, Yaku-san.”

          Yaku blinked at him, surprised. He could feel his teammates’ stares pressing into his back. “You do?” he asked softly, not daring to let himself hope.

          Lev nodded, still staring at the ground. He looked absolutely miserable, and Yaku felt his heart break.

          Yaku took both of Lev’s hands in his and stepped forward, until he entered Lev’s field of vision (there are benefits to being short).

          “Lev,” he said quietly. Lev’s eyes flickered over Yaku’s face before quickly looking away. “Lev,” he repeated. “I’m gonna kiss you now, is that okay?”

          Lev’s eyes widened and he nodded as he stared. Yaku closed his eyes and tilted himself upwards. Lev leant down to meet him and then they were _kissing_. They were kissing and Yaku felt his heart mend.

          They pulled away gently and Yaku kept his forehead pressed against Lev’s.

          “I, uh, I like you too.” he said, somewhat anticlimactically.

          Someone, probably Kuroo, cheered.

          “Huh.” Michimiya said, her head tilted and a hand on her hip. The whole team whirled around and glared at her, essentially protecting Yaku and Lev. She continued, “I thought Karasuno was the only extremely homo volleyball team.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am also on [tumblr](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/). come talk to me or smt.


End file.
